On Monday, William and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. After 2.54 minutes, Umaima agreed to time the runners. William sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 55.59 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 34.19 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than William in seconds?
To find how much faster Stephanie was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Stephanie was 21.4 seconds faster than William.